Song of the Soul
by Greekgeek2015
Summary: This is just a reupload of my story because someone asked for the already existing chapters back. This story is not coming back (at least not while I'm working on other stories), so please don't yell at me for stealing the story from someone else.
1. Chapter 1

_The pain_

 _The loss_

 _Can anything be regained_

 _Is there a cost_

 _Singing how we were gone_

 _Letting it begun_

 _Singing about an end_

 _Please let us ascend!_

"AHH!" Frisk sat up in her bed, trying to stop the scream from coming out.

She just had a nightmare of her killing all of her friends. She usually had these. Thanks to Chara forcing her to do what she called the "Genocide Run".

But now they were on the surface! All the monsters were free and Frisk lost the ability to save! She should be happy!

Right?

Nope. Chara still haunts her mind and tries to convince her to kill.

This has to stop.

Frisk moved her hand to pick up her phone, and accidentally grabbed a knife.

"Like my present?" Chara snickered in her head.

Okay, Frisk made a decision, she was running away. Chara was getting more active and she needed to get her away from her family.

Oh yeah, she lived with Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel. All of the monsters lived in the town Above. Sans and Papyrus lived next door and Frisk was pretty sure this was making Chara crazy to be near them.

"What are you doing, Frisk?" Chara shouted in her mind.

"You brought this onto yourself," Frisk started packing a bunch of cloths, no striped sweaters that people could recognize her, and money.

"No!" The demon started to panic, "I'll be nice, Frisk, I'll not kill anyone!"

"I'll be the judge of that," the human started to write a note, "a couple months in the city might help you."

Chara continued to complain as Frisk walked out their room to Asriel's. Frisk slid the note under the table. It said this-

 _Asriel, Chara is getting too dangerous, I have to leave to keep her under controlled. I will come back home someday, but in the meanwhile, take care of mom and dad. Please don't tell anyone about this letter. I'll send you letters, every once in a while, under the name Buttercup. Thanks and I love you- Frisk._

Frisk walked out the house, out the town, and to the nearest bus stop. Once in, she gave money to the bus driver he asked her a question.

"How old are ya, kid?" He grunted.

"I'm 18," Frisk said and went to sit on the empty bus.

It was true that she was 18, even though she looked 16. Her birthday was last month.

"Frisk," Chara whined, "you can still change your mind."

"I'm not gonna," she put ear buds from her iPod into her ears and pressed play, letting the music over take her.

 _Take me to a time_

 _Before the clock chimed_

 _Take me to a day_

 _Where we could dance the night away_

 _Life is speeding by_

 _But I don't wanna cry_

 _On the ride to the end_

 _Why can't we begin again_

 _Take me to before my life_

 _Where there was no strife_

 _Take me where I can live_

 _Where I could always give_

 _Wish I could reset_

 _Change my actions_

 _Where I could get_

 _Relaxation_

Hours later

Frisk flopped on the motel bed. She was able to get a cheap room at the Toby Motel for a week. The lady running it was nice, she even made her tea!

The human left to go to the store for a bit, returning with some food, hair dye, scissors, and colored contacts. She had to change her look so no one form her family would recognize her if she ran into her.

She now used the name Buttercup (Chara said she named things as well as Asgore). Her new look was red hair and green eyes instead of brown hair and eyes. She cut her bangs showing off more of her forehead.

"I'm bored!" Chara complained, "can't we do something?"

"I'm gonna sing," Frisk said matter of factly.

The demon groaned, "at least sing something good."

Frisk complied and sang one of her favorites- "Save the Day".

 _Save your life_

 _It's too late to save mine_

 _Save your life_

 _Don't turn to crime_

 _Save the day_

 _Be a hero_

 _Save the day_

 _Get ready to go_

 _Help the people_

 _Don't be feeble_

 _Stay determined_

 _You can save them_

 _The person who you see_

 _Might be the key_

 _Be nice to everyone_

 _Then you can have some fun_

 _Save the day_

 _Don't fly away_

 _Save your life_

 _Mine's full of strife_

 _I'll save the day_

 _This is my burden_

 _I'll save your life_

 _It'll someday happen_

Frisk stopped singing and waited for Chara to criticized her. To her surprise, Chara clapped mentally.

"Holy heck, Frisk!" She cried, "that was amazing. Whenever you sung I just blocked it out, but that was wonderful!"

Frisk blushed and the demon noticed.

"I mean," she stuttered, "that was not trash."

"Thanks, Chara!"

The human had never sung in front of people. It was nice to have some feedback. She always thought she was bad, after all, people hear their own voices differently.

"I know what job you can get, now," Chara teased.

"What?"

"A record company is in this city," the demon explained, "you need to sing for them. I bet you could write music and make a bunch of money!"

Frisk smiled, "are you just saying this so I think you have changed?"

"Maybe," Chara tried not to laugh, "now go to sleep, I can't sleep while you're awake!"

Frisk laid down and thought before falling asleep. Maybe she should make a song, and maybe Chara can change.

Thanks for reading this! This based off the two fanfics called "Come Find Me". Each chapter will begin with a poem/song that I've wrote. I'm not using the same plot as either of those.


	2. Chapter 2

_People can change_

 _Things can be rearranged_

 _One can be there_

 _One can be everywhere_

 _I'm a star_

 _I'm going far_

 _But do I care?  
I'm already there_

A week later

Frisk waited in the waiting room of Echo Records. She tooked Chara's advice and wrote a song and she was ready to meet the owner of Echo Records.

Echo Records was a starting company with no one that famous working for them. That was probably good for Frisk, if she was as good as Chara said, she should get the job.

"Buttercup?" The secretary asked and Frisk stood up to her fake name, "go through that door."

"Thank you," Frisk walked through the door labeled Toby Fox, the owner of the company.

"You must be Buttercup?" He shook her hand and the girl sat in a chair in front of the man's desk.

"Yes, sir," she said politely.

Toby laughed, "no need to call me sir, just call me Toby. So, you want a chance to be a singer? Do you have a song ready?"

She nodded and handed him a disk. She made it with some instruments that the lady who owned the motel she was staying at still had let her use.

Toby put the disk in a radio pressing play. Frisk sat nervously as the song played. Once it was done Toby spoke again.

"I'm going to be honest," he said, "that was amazing! Did you make this?" Frisk nodded weakly, "I think you have a future her, Buttercup!"

Five days later

Frisk was hired at Echo Records and worked every day to change parts of her song and to sing it. She had regular people who played instruments with her as she sang; their names were Chloe on drums, Madison on Piano, Lee on guitar, and Mike on the effects. Toby said her song would probably be on the radio in a couple of days.

Right now she was sitting with her land lady, Mrs. Hudson, and having tea. She reminded her of her mom, Toriel.

Then, she turned on the radio and a new song started playing-

 _A flower has fallen_

 _But another is calling_

 _All the flowers that have bloomed_

 _Are already doomed_

 _Nothing gold can stay_

 _They have to go away_

 _They'll stay just a day_

 _Blooming in May_

 _The birds are singing_

 _The flowers are blooming_

 _The birds are flying_

 _The flowers are dying_

 _Wilting to nothing_

 _You call, but nothing's coming_

 _The flower has fallen_

 _But another will be calling_

 _Nothing gold can stay_

 _Once they are already made_

 _No one can change the game_

 _Nothing can be the same_

 _Golden blooms are bright_

 _Shining in the night_

 _Showing some the light_

 _But that can't be right_

 _The flowers are gone_

 _But more will come_

 _If only just some_

 _But more will come_

 _A flower has fallen_

 _Too late to be forgotten_

 _But more will be calling_

 _A flower has fallen_

The last note was held out as the music faded and the commentators of the radio channel started talking.

"Wasn't that something, Jeff?" One asked.

"Yes indeed, Mark, "Jeff replied, "this is a new song from the small company Echo Records! Can you tell us who the lovely singer of this song is?"

"The new singer of "A Flower Has Fallen" goes by the name Buttercup," Mark said, "also, have you check the music charts today?"

"Of course, I do that every day," Jeff laughed, "but, this song, after being released for two days on iTunes, has reached number 1. It beat out Mettaton's song "Death by Glamour" which had the lead for three weeks!"

"That certainly is amazing," Mark was finishing, "I hope we see more from Buttercup in the future. She has a gift! Now, let's listen to this next song-"

Mrs. Hudson turned off the radio and stared at the girl.

"Was that you?" She asked smiling politely.

"Um, yes," Frisk squeaked out.

"That was wonderful, darling," she smiled even brighter, "is that where you've been going these day, Echo Records?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you do more, the man was right, you have a gift. I will buy all of your songs to support you."

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that."

"I will," Mrs. Hudson said. Frisk saw the determination in her eyes.

It was nice to know that even people way past their prime, not to be rude, can still be as determined as kids.

After tea was done Frisk went back to her room to write her next song. Echo Records asked if she would right more.

"I told you, you were great," Chara told her host.

Two weeks in the city have been great to Chara. She hasn't controlled Frisk most of the time, but there have been knives in her room once in a while. Though, Frisk doesn't know if this is because of the city or her trying to trick her to go back to Above. But, Frisk won't go back unless she is 100% sure she won't kill anyone.

After a while of writing music, the singer took a break and started to write a letter to Asriel.

Two days later at Asriel's house

 _A flower has fallen_

Asriel was listening to the new hit song made by someone named Buttercup. Was it Frisk? She did say she would send letters under the name Buttercup?

Asriel found out about this song from Mettaton. He basically burst into the house shouting about how a new comer had taken his number 1 spot and how he must meet her someday.

It had been two weeks since Frisk left. Asriel woke up on that day and found her note. Toriel and Asgore nearly tore down the town when they found out the savoir of monster had disappeared. Asriel calmed them down, telling them Frisk would be okay and she will come back some day. That was enough, for his parents trusted Asriel's judgement.

Frisk's disappearance affected everyone. Undyne was working out even more to ignore the fact that her best friend was gone. Papyrus started to cook more. Alphys was consumed in building a new robot body for Napstablooke. All of the other monsters were sad but went on with their lives.

The only one who was acting a little weird was Sans. After getting to the surface in this timeline he had been more active, now he was always in his room. Asriel wondered why, but Papyrus said he was not feeling well.

The prince went to the mail box to check for letters. To his pleasure, there was a letter from Buttercup. He took it to his room and read it.

 _Dear Azzy,_

 _Buttercup here! I'm having a good time in the city and Chara isn't acting up that bad. I don't know if it's because of the city or if she is just trying to trick me to come back, so I won't come home until I'm 100% sure she won't kill anyone. Also, I bet you've heard (most likely from Mettaton who would complain about losing his spot in the chart) that the song "A Flower Has Fallen" is number 1. Yes, that is me, it's the way I found to make money. I hope you and everyone is doing fine, I miss you!_

 _-Buttercup_

Asriel smiled at the letter. Even though he missed his sister, he was glad she was happy.

 **Thanks for reading chapter two! Stay tuned for chapter three- Song of the Fans. Also, be sure to check out my other fanfic- "A Distant Echo".**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Songs of the Fans

 _Can you hear the screaming_

 _Can you hear the shouting_

 _Can you hear them applauding_

 _Can you hear them calling_

 _The fans, the stars_

 _Are exactly what we are_

 _You are the fan of me_

 _I am the fan of you_

 _So tell me what to do_

It has been a week after "A Flower Has Fallen" had been released on iTunes and it became a national sensation. Echo Records even started to make a music video.

Chloe, the drummer that worked with Frisk, recorded a video of the band (Mike, Chloe, Lee, and Madison, who called themselves the Buds) pranking her. Apparently, it was some kind of tradition for newbies to be pranked.

The video went like this-

 _"_ _You guys ready," the camera was pointed to one girl and two guys, who nodded. The camera then turned to the girl holding it, Chloe._

 _"_ _Hello, Echoes," this was the nickname they gave the fans of Echo Records, even though there isn't that much. Chloe was in charge of the company's YouTube channel, "Chloe here! I know how much y'all love Buttercup, so we're gonna prank her! Me, Lee, Madison, and Mike all work with her and the tradition of pranking new comers is continuing."_

 _The camera moved to the door way, "we are gonna do the classic art of when the door opens and the bucket dumps stuff onto Buttercup. In the bucket is a bunch of pink glitter! She should be here in a couple of minutes."_

 _Chloe moved behind a chair by the door to secretly record the prank. The others pretending to be working._

 _Soon Buttercup arrived, opening the door._

 _"_ _What the?!" Mike yelled as the glitter tried to fall on her, but she dodged it._

 _After she was clear of the mess she found Chloe, "if you want to prank me then you'll have to do better than that."_

 _"_ _Dang it!" Chloe stood up and put the camera basically in the singer's face, "but how did you move so fast?"_

 _Buttercup just shrugged, "just remember, I'll get you all back for that"- she pointed to everyone- "come on, we have work to do."_

Now, the video got a million views and the channel got a lot more following. Also, everyone knew what Buttercup looked like. This is why Frisk's trip to the coffee chop was different than normal.

She usually went to the coffee shop before going to Echo Records. She used the name Buttercup, but everyone thought she was just a fan of the new singer.

"Buttercup?" The barista shouting a Frisk went to go get her coffee.

Once she got up to the counter, the barista stared at her, "you're actually Buttercup!"

Everyone's head turned to her direction and she was bombarded by questions.

"Are you writing more songs?" The barista asked.

"Yes," Frisk was getting overwhelmed.

"What made you go into singing?" One asked.

"A friend told me to."

"Buttercup?" A little girl tugged at her shirt, "I wanna be like you when I grow up!"

Frisk smiled, "I think whatever you do, you'll be amazing!"

The girl squealed and ran to her mom, who was standing a bit a way.

It took Frisk about thirty minutes to get out of there. She gave everyone autographs, not wanting to disappoint them, and answered more questions. She was finally able to leave.

"Looks like you're pretty famous, huh?" Chara teased.

Frisk rolled her eyes as she entered the company.

Suddenly, the human's instincts took over and she jumped forward. Looking back, there was a trip line and a pie in front of it. Frisk saw Chloe with a camera.

"Seriously!" Chloe shouted, "how are you doing that?"

"Secret," Frisk giggled, "also, every time you try to prank me, I'll prank you back times two!"

"I doubt it," Chloe looked into the camera, "another bust, Echoes. Maybe another day, later!" She turned off the camera.

"Yo, Butercup," Madison walked up to her, "why were you late? We've been waiting for thirty minutes!"

"The people at the coffee shop knew who I was," Frisk said, drinking from said coffee.

"That's gonna be happening more often," Lee told her, "you're becoming famous!"

"Come on!" Chloe told them, "we're recording your new song today!"

A couple days later at Asriel

Asriel sat down on his bed listening to Frisk's new song. It was his way of keeping track with his sister.

 _Cyrstal light, water bright,_

 _First thing I wish tonight,_

 _I wish I may, I wish I might,_

 _Have this wish I wish tonight._

 _I wish I may, I wish I might,_

 _To see the stars at night._

 _I wish I might, I wish I may,_

 _To see the stars another day._

 _Crystal light, water bright,_

 _Shining through the night,_

 _I wish to see them in my sight_

 _And wish for something right._

 _I wish I may, I wish I might,_

 _To see the stars shining bright._

 _I wish I might, I wish I may,_

 _To be free one day._

 _Crystal light, water bright,_

 _Last thing I wish tonight,_

 _I wish I may, I wish I might,_

 _To have this wish I wish tonight,_

 _To see the stars shining bright!_

Asriel smiled. He knew she was singing about Waterfall. The glowing crystals that were stuck in the ceiling, the glowing water, and wishing. The prince wondered if anyone else would notice.

"The new star's new song about stars!" The host on the radio show shouted.

"That's the best way to describe it," another said, "Crystal Light, Water Bright", which was based on the poem, has reached number one on the charts! Buttercup is becoming more famous by the day!"

"Yeah," the host said, "also, some good news. We have information that Echo Records, along with Buttercup, are making a music video of "A Flower Has Fallen". It should be released in a couple of weeks!"

Asriel turned off the radio to go check the mail. No one was home, Toriel and Asgore were at some interview, and so no one saw him.

There was no letter from Frisk, but there was a letter from some movie company. More specially, Mettaton's movie company, which was based in the city that Frisk was in.

The prince read the letter. It was asking that his family would star in the retelling of Frisk's journey through the underground.

Asriel thought for a moment, this might be hard on his parents to remember Frisk. But, it might also help. If Frisk is in the city, then if they saw her, they could see if Chara is better or not.

He smiled and went back inside, holding the letter for "Undertale".

 **For the people saying I'm stealing the story from "Come Find Me", like I said, this is based off it. Song of the Soul will have a different plot, but it will also have some of the same things. Also, the story really hasn't even kicked off yet, so it will basically have the same start as the others. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter four: Song of the Movies!**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
